


Missing Link

by rain_sleet_snow



Series: Animal Instinct [1]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-08
Updated: 2011-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 04:46:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3314489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rain_sleet_snow/pseuds/rain_sleet_snow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one thing Liz doesn’t know how to do with her animal form is transform into it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing Link

**Author's Note:**

> Double-drabble set within kez’s Animal Instinct ’verse. Thanks to her for letting me play with it! Readers with terrifyingly efficient memories will recognise this as AU-ified If You Go Down To The Woods Today.

            Liz had attended Transformation Classes, just like everyone else, and had maybe paid slightly more attention than some (like Simon, who was unimpressed by having some kind of small green lizard for a form, or Juliet, who, being the perfect student, already knew she was a cheetah and had even transformed before, and whose colour-coded notes were therefore rather more lax than normal). She knew about the circumstances in which a transformation took place: times of high emotion, when adrenaline raced through the bloodstream. She knew how to cope if it happened suddenly, and how not to worry about changing back, because it was instinctual and came far more easily than changing in the first place. The only thing she didn’t know was how to do it. Juliet had shown them once, and it had looked simple, done in a breath with no difference between animal and human – but completely incomprehensible, unless you were part of the transformation.

 

            And then a monster hunted her and her friends, and it knocked down and tore at Mark, and _how_ never even entered Liz’s mind until long after she had stopped, whirled, leapt, and ripped the deinonychus’s throat out with a wolf’s teeth.


End file.
